Seelenqual
by Ellys
Summary: Das Grauen erfasst dich ..


Seelenqual   
  
Schmerz   
  
Dieser Schmerz !!   
  
Severus versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen. Die Ketten um seinen Hals klirrten leise. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als sich ihm die Eisenstacheln ins Fleisch bohrten.  
  
Die feuchte Kälte im Verlies hatte ihm längst die Glieder klamm und taub werden lassen. Innerlich dankte er dieser Kälte für ihre Gnade. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier unten war. Angekettet wie ein räudiges Tier.  
  
Die Dunkelheit rings um ihn herum schien ihm mit jeder Sekunde tiefer zu werden. Aber selbst, wenn er noch hätte sehen können, er war sich sicher das es kein Licht gab.   
  
Dumpfe Schritte hallten in der Finsternis. Sie kamen näher.. es war also wieder soweit..   
  
Die Türe knarzte leise und sein Peiniger betrat den Raum. Anfangs hatte Severus versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er hatte nie eine Antwort erhalten. Nur Schmerz.   
  
Ein harter Gegenstand schlug ihn mitten ins Gesicht und ließ seinen Kopf nach links gegen die Kerkerwand schlagen. Die eisernen Stacheln seines Halsbandes bohrten sich grausam in seine Haut und er spürte, wie warmes, klebriges Blut seinen nackten Oberkörper hinablief. Ihm wurde schwindlig, sein Verstand begann in einem Strudel aus Pein und Übelkeit zu versinken.   
  
Hass.   
  
Wut.  
  
Hass.  
  
Er sollte leiden. Sich in Qualen winden und daran zugrunde gehen. Auf Knien um Gnade betteln für sein wertloses Leben. Aber er tat es nicht. Kein Wort des Bittens kam über diese blutleeren Lippen, kein Winseln, nichts. Dieser kalte, gleichgültige Blick aus den schwarzen Augen. Keine Angst. Nur Gleichgültigkeit. Aber nun würde er nie wieder diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen haben. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Er wollte es selbst. Er hat es verdient. Sich nach Strafe gesehnt. Und nun bekam er sie.   
  
Angeekelt sah der Peiniger auf sein Opfer. Besudelt mit seinem Blut hing es in den Ketten. Heute sollte es zuende sein. Heute würde er brechen.   
  
Langsam kam Severus wieder zu sich. Er spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. Die geflüsterten Worte rannen in seinen Verstand. Heute würde es enden.   
  
Das Messer fühlte sich kühl und glatt an. Es war perfekt, um Fleisch zu schneiden. Sündiges Fleisch. Er hatte es schon einmal gespürt. Damals, als es ihm ewige Dunkelheit gegeben hatte. Severus erinnerte sich an das Geräusch , als ihm die Augäpfel herausgeschnitten wurden. An seine Angst und seine Ohnmacht. Den Geruch seines Blutes. Er lag noch immer in der eisigen Luft.   
  
Starr lag er auf dem beschmutzten Steinboden, nur von seinen Fesseln aufrecht gehalten.   
  
Er sollte stehen, wenn es geschah. Seine Ketten würden ihn halten, denn stehen konnte er nicht mehr. Ein grausames Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Peinigers. Mit einem Anflug von Freude dachte er an diesen Tag zurück.   
  
Die Wucht, mit der er gegen die Steinmauern geschleudert wurde, das Geräusch seines brechenden Rückrades, die Schreie, die in der Nacht verhallten..   
  
Zwar konnte er die Schmerzen nicht mehr spüren, als er ihm die Beine brach, aber hörte die berstendenden Knochen.   
  
Nicht nur sein Körper sollte leiden. Dieser schwarzen Seele wollte er soviel Qual zufügen, dass sie zerbrach. So wie er es verdient hatte.  
  
Präzise glitt die scharfe Klinge durch bebendes, wundes Fleisch. Rotes, heißes Blut benetzte seine kühlen Finger und rann an ihnen hinab. Endlich war es soweit. Der Moment der Rache war gekommen.   
  
Severus spürte das Messer an seinem Hals. Quälend langsam schnitt sie einen tiefen Halbkreis, von einem Ohr zum anderen. Der Rest seines Lebens begann aus ihm heraus zu laufen, vielleicht war es gut so.   
  
Die Schmerzen verebbten und Kälte stieg in ihm auf. Sie erreichte sein Bewusstsein und Dunkelheit umfing ihn.   
  
Kurz bevor er in die tröstende Schwärze fiel , hörte er die Stimme   
  
„ du hast es selbst so gewollt, Sev ..."  
  
„Wo waren sie ? Ich habe sie schon die ganze Zeit gesucht! Man sollte meinen, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hätte etwas zu verbergen"Professor McGonagall lachte. „Kommen sie Albus, das Mittagessen wartet nicht." 


End file.
